


groping

by arsenouselation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Caliginous Romance, F/M, Foreshadowing, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[iLEUS]. Perception is the soul's greatest folly: "To part was better than to perish." -Kisuke, OC-</p>
            </blockquote>





	groping

**Author's Note:**

> iLEUS.001: groping  
> _Kisuke. U r a h a r a

.

Mori refused to look at Kisuke, lest the tears—pent-up and sorrowful—will fall. They were both quiet, both inert; like restrained (resigned) souls on the verge of death.

It was goodbye, finally.

 

(And yet, they were still groping for words. As they always have.)

 

"This… this will be the last time, Mori." he spoke first, as if searching for the next line.

His haori was white and shimmering against the dark, pristine compared to her blood and bile-soiled shihakusho. Once again, Mori felt dirty,  _inferior_ —like the scum of a place where she came from—to the man before her. Just like all those (dead) years ago.

"Do… Do you want to go with me…?" he pleaded her unresponsive façade.

She met his unsettling gaze. Doubts swirled. She wanted to go with Kisuke, to run away from Soul Society—but if she accepted and embraced him… what would happen then? What would happen?

 

They would be ruined. Burned.

 

Both knew, both understood. To part was better than to perish. Besides, Mori will never choose affection over duty. In duty, she had power & control; in love, she had none.

"Mori!"

"Kisuke." There was bitterness, concealed anger, in her voice. "My duty is here; I won't turn away from what I've fought for all my life. Even if I come with you now, Kisuke, do you think… we can  _really_  ever be?"

There was only silence. That was enough. Her hand reached to touch his face, decreeing: they will never allow themselves again. It was the final moment, and still, Urahara was struggling for the words.  _Fool_ , her heart spat as she disappeared in the night.

Kisuke only watched her wanly, lips pulled into a thin line (groping, groping). Then, after what it seemed to be an eternity, he turned his back and whispered, " _Only if you choose it to be, Mori. Only if you choose it to be._ "

 

(They will meet again when the mouth of Inferno is gaping wide, a hundred years after.)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The featured OC is my own, though.


End file.
